


biceps

by softmagnusbane



Series: the shadow drabbles [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec comes home for lunch, Boys In Love, M/M, Magnus is working out, Teasing, things go from there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: Alec likes his boyfriend's arms.





	biceps

The bass is pumping loud through the loft as Alec enters, having managed to sneak back home for lunch. He follows the sound curiously to one of the guest rooms and feels his mouth go dry as he peeks through the already open door.

In what he’s pretty sure used to be a normal guest room is now multiple exercise machines and a wall of floor to ceiling mirrors giving him the perfect view of Magnus from behind who’s doing what seems to be pull ups near the back of the room.

Alec really can’t help the way his eyes widen and he takes advantage of the fact that Magnus hasn’t seen him yet to turn his head enough to stare at his boyfriend. The angle is perfectly showing bulging biceps curling with every pull, a thin sheen of sweat covering the sun-kissed skin and Alec _wants_.

Without really meaning to he steps into the room, careful not to interrupt Magnus despite the fact that the other man probably knew he was there the moment he stepped inside the loft. Alec stops a foot away from the equipment, standing to the side and feeling his heart flutter as Magnus sees him and smiles, never pausing his pull-ups.

Not that Alec is complaining, he smiles back what he’s sure must be dazed. His eyes straying back to muscular arms that spreads a tingle down his spine. Magnus is magically powerful, but he sure as heck is _powerful_ in more ways than that.

After a few minutes of silence only interrupted by grunts as Magnus is finishing up his count, --Alec is so glad he had time to come home-- the magical man lands gracefully back on the floor, grabbing a towel to wipe his face he smirks when he catches Alec staring.

Closing the distance between them his smirk only grows when he sees exactly where Alec is looking. He crowds the slightly taller man up against the wall, one arm on each side of Alec’s neck and it’s like his boyfriend isn’t sure which bicep he wants to look at more.

“Hey” Magnus finally whispers, startling Alec out of his daze, the other man immediately smiles that familiar small smile back.

“Hey” he whispers and leans in for a kiss.

Separating only to take a needed breath Magnus openly chuckles when Alec’s hands move up to hold his biceps, “See something you like?” he whispers and leans in to nuzzle against that beloved deflect rune.

“ _Yes_ ” Alec moans breathlessly and reverently moves his hands up and down his arms until he seemingly can’t hold himself together anymore, “ _Magnus_ ” he breathes and the slightly shorter man leans back to look at his boyfriend.

He only gets a moment though, as soon as he’s far enough back Alec leans forward, teasingly close to his lips before changing course and kissing his left shoulder, making his way down until he stops and places a wet kiss to the golden skin on his bicep, intent clearly written on his face and who’s Magnus to stop him?

When Alec enters the op center half an hour late with a big grin on his face not even Jace and Izzy’s teasing makes it waver, “Wow, not even an eyeroll?” Jace smirks at the unchanging look on his brother’s face. “It was worth it” is all the taller man says, before turning back to the screens, ready to get this work done so he can go home for a second round..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> English isn't my native language so if there's any mistakes I'd appreciate if you let me know so I can fix it :)
> 
> Come talk to me [here](https://www.softmagnusbane.tumblr.com)! <3


End file.
